Organization XIII Jokes
by Roxie the Rebel
Summary: A few of the jokes may be gross, but all of them have an element of humor. Enjoy my randomness!


_**(I just realized the jokes were kinda squished together...so I fixed it)**_

_**Organization XIII Joke Corner:**_

**-THIS IS A LINE-**

**MOMMY MOMMY JOKES**

**Roxas: Mommy(Larxene), mommy, Daddy's(Axel's) on fire!**

**Larxene: Quick! Go get the marshmallows!**

**969696969696969696969**

**Roxas: Mommy, mommy, whay do I keep going around in circles?**

**Larxene: Be quiet or I'll nail you other foot to the floor.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Roxas: Mommy, mommy, are you sure you bake bread this way?**

**Larxene: Just get back in. I can't close the oven door.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Roxas: Mommy, mommy, my head hurts.**

**Larxene: Then don't stand in front of the dartboard.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Roxas: Mommy, mommy, Daddy's hammering on the roof again.**

**Larxene: I'll just drive a little faster.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Roxas: Mommy, mommy, why are we pushing the car off the cliff?**

**Larxene: Shhh! You'll wake your Father.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Roxas: Mommy, mommy, why is Daddy running in zig zags?**

**Larxene: Just keep shooting.**

**--**

**DOCTOR DOCTOR JOKES**

**Demyx: Doctor(Zexion), doctor, I keep stealing things.**

**Zexion: Take one of these pills and if that doesn't work, bring me a computer.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, people keep disagreeing with me.**

**Zexion: No they don't.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, everyone hates me.**

**Zexion: Don't be stupid, not everyone has met you yet.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, nobody ever listens to me.**

**Zexion: Next!**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, I feel sick as a dog.**

**Zexion: Well, I can't help you because I'm not a vet.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, my eyesight is getting worse.**

**Marluxia: You're absoulutely right, this is a Post Office.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, the first 30 minutes i'm up every morning I feel dizzy, what should I do?**

**Zexion: Get up half an hour later.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, what does this X-ray of my head show?**

**Zexion: Unfortunately...nothing.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, this ointment you gave me makes my arm smart!**

**Zexion: Quick! Try putting some on your head!**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, something is preying on my mind!**

**Zexion: Don't worry, it will probably starve to death.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, every time I stand up I see visions of Mickey Mouse and Pluto, and every time I sit down I see Donald Duck!**

**Zexion: How long have you been having these Disney spells?**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, can you help me out?**

**Zexion: Cretainly - which way did you come in?**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, my brother(Roxas) thinks he's a chicken.**

**Zexion: How long has this been going on?**

**Demyx: About 6 months.**

**Zexion: Why didn't you bring him here earlier?**

**Demyx: We needed the eggs.**

**  
_(Zexion's turn)_**

**  
Zexion: Doctor, doctor, I think I'm getting shorter!**

**Vexen: You'll just have to be a little patient.**

**  
_(Saix's turn)_**

**  
Saix: Doctor, doctor, I keep thinking i'm a dog.**

**Vexen: Well, getup on the couch and I'll examine you.**

**Saix: I can't, I'm not allowed on the furniture.**

**_  
(Zexion)_**

**  
Zexion: Doctor, doctor, I have a sore throat.**

**Vexen: Open your mouth and stick your tongue out facing the window.**

**Zexion: What's that have to do with my sore throat?**

**Vexen: Nothing. I just don't like my neighbors.**

**  
_(Back to Demyx)_**

**  
Demyx: Doctor, doctor, when I press my finger here...it hurts, and here...it hurts, and here...and here! What do you think is wrong with me?**

**Zexion: Your finger's broken.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Demyx: Doctor, doctor, how can I cure my sleepwalking?**

**Zexion: Sprinkle tacks on your bedroom floor.**

**--**

**A FEW WAITER JOKES**

**Xemnas: Waiter(Saix), there's a cockroach in my soup.**

**Saix: Sorry sir, we're all out of flies.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Xemnas: Waiter, there's a fly in my soup.**

**Saix: That's because the chef used to be a tailor.**

**--**

**RANDOM JOKES**

**Xigbar: The guy who invented the hokey pokey died, but they couldn't get him into the coffin. His right leg was in, then his right leg was out, and then his right leg was...**

**969696969696969696969**

**Roxas: what's the difference between and oral thermometer and a rectal thermometer?**

**Axel: The taste.**

**Roxas: o.O**

**969696969696969696969**

**Axel was in a full bus bus when an extremely large lady opposite said to him, "If you were a gentleman, you'd stand up and let someone else sit down."  
"And if you were a lady," Axel replied, "you'd stand up and let four people sit down!"**

**969696969696969696969**

**Laxun was facing the judge, charged with wounding her husband, Zexion.  
****"You are very luck you're not facing a murder charge - why did you stab him over and over?" asked the judge.  
****"I didn't know how to turn off the electric carving knife." she replied.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Three guys, Shut-up(Axel), Manners(Demyx), and Poop(Roxas), drove too fast and Poop fell out of the car.  
****Shut-up went to the police station, where the policeman asked, "What's your name?"  
****"Shut-up." he answered.  
****"Hey - where are your manners?!" the policeman exclaimed.  
****Shut-up replied, "Outside on the road, scrapin' up Poop!"**

**969696969696969696969**

**Laxun woke her husband, Zexion, in the middle of the night.  
****"There's a burglar in the kitchen eating the cake I made this morning!" she said.  
****"Who should I call?" asked Zexion, "The police or an ambulance?"**

**969696969696969696969**

**Little Axel: Daddy, can I have another glass of water, please?**

**Reno: Okay, but that's the 12th one you've had tonight.**

**Little Axel: Yes I know, but my bedroom's still on fire.**

**969696969696969696969**

**Zexion: I just got a bunch of flowers for my wife, Laxun.**

**Saix: Great swap.**

**Zexion: o.O**

**--**

_**Feel free to use any of these in your profile :D**_


End file.
